


Figured out.

by Pryde



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Gen, angsty fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde/pseuds/Pryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never felt fatherless to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured out.

                       ❝ _Are you going to be okay?_ ❞

      He heard the words so very clearly, the male voice was   
              familiar and it would almost cause the meaning of the    
      words to sting into his head. Maybe that way he would  
        be able to believe them, to believe that eventually he’d  
        actually be okay again. Right then he felt too…  
 _Overwhelmed. Heart-broken. Consumed by sadness._  
        And, to be honest, all he could concentrate on feeling  
were the tears streaming down his cheeks and the   
        cool breeze from the shore giving him chills through   
        the wet traces of his quiet sobbing.

The young man knew exactly what must have crossed  
        the adults behind him’s minds. For some reason he   
        had  the feeling them like everyone else would suspect   
        Annie had given up. People talked easily about Annie   
        as though they knew her at all. If there was anything at  
        all he had learned from her was perseverance, never   
        giving up no matter what. That was why he wouldn’t be   
defeated forever. But for now…He needed a some time  
        to mourn her properly. 

                                                               ❝—Mags?❞

        Warm, gentle. Understanding even. Now the question  
didn’t feel  as impossible  to  answer  when the same   
        voice called him seconds later as if trying to bring him   
        back  to  reality  but  he  had  never  really left, had he?   
        **_Magnus_ ** turned around and gave Peeta a small nod,   
        not as much of a spoken answer but it was something.  
        Katniss’ grey eyes dropped to meet the floor, no words  
        there were needed for him to understand once again  
she felt somewhat and somehow guilty for his loss.

                     His mother hadn’t given up, she fought to the end but   
                     she was only human and when an illness took over   
        her mortal body, her mind was in her strongest.   
        She had always been nothing but strong in his eyes.   
        Even in her hard days, when she would cry herself to  
        sleep mumbling the name of his father, Mags knew  
        —and now _understood —_ that it was part of losing   
        someone you cannot replace. 

                     For the moment he found comfort in the little things  
                     no one could take away from him. He knew who was   
        his father. He always knew what his father had done,  
        the good and the bad things. And he also knew there   
        was nothing his father wanted more than a family with  
        Annie. 

                     Mags never felt unloved by his father.  
                     He never felt fatherless to begin with.

                     And he didn’t see why despite drowning in the sorrow  
                     of Annie’s departure from this life he should  now feel   
        motherless. His parents weren’t  _there_  and it hurt him,  
        he refused to accept it, he couldn’t _imagine_ accepting  
        it any time soon. But they were  _somewhere_ else.   
        And now  **they** were   ** _t o g e t h e r_**. 

        Annie left in peace and part of Magnus was actually   
        happy for them.


End file.
